


Switch

by triste



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Syaoran-kun wouldn't be terribly happy if Sakura-chan got him pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

Title: Switch  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Tsubasa Chronicle  
Pairings: Fai/Kurogane, hinted Yuuko/Clow  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Genderswitch  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

There seemed to be something amiss, for Sakura at least. Mokona had no control over the kind of worlds it could transport them to, but that wasn't what bothered her. Something just *felt* different, and Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on it. She and the rest of her travelling companions had landed in some very strange places during their journey, but the one they'd fallen into this time didn't seem particularly bizarre. The people around them were dressed in unfamiliar clothing, but Sakura wasn’t worried by that.

"Syaoran-kun," she said anxiously, righting herself from her ungraceful sprawl and turning around and turning around to face the boy she was speaking to, "where do you think we...?"

She trailed off in shock upon realising that her voice sounded much deeper than it had done just a few moments ago, but if her voice had grown far too deep all of a sudden, then Syaoran's had grown far too high.

"Princess..." he answered, his tone filled with uncertainty and embarrassment, and Sakura's hands flew to her mouth as she stifled a cry of horror.

"Syaoran-kun!" she exclaimed, forgetting her manners amidst all the confusion and pointing shamelessly at him. "You're... you're..."

"Well this is a new experience," Fai commented, looking down at his front with lazy-eyed surprise. "I don't remember seeing these before."

"Fai-san, you too?" said Syaoran, blushing.

"Everyone has changed!" chirped Mokona, hopping onto Syaoran's knee and raising its paws. "We've all swapped gender since arriving in this world!"

"Even you, Moko-chan?" gasped Sakura.

"Mokona has no gender so Mokona can't possibly switch!"

"Still, this is something of a worry," said Fai, although he seemed more amused than troubled. "What should we do about it?" He glanced at Syaoran but only got a helpless shrug for his efforts. "Kuro-tan, what do you think?"

Kurogane was suspiciously silent. His back was to the rest of the group, and he was hunched over with his cloak pulling tightly around his body. He didn't even react when Fai leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder, just tried to shrink into himself even more. Fai shuffled closer.

"Is something wrong, Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane ignored him. It was always the worst possible action to take in front of a curious Fai and one that he would end up regretting when, unbeknownst to him, the wizard smirked deviously.

Fai scrutinised Kurogane carefully for a good twelve seconds before poking an index finger into Kurogane's left side. Kurogane flinched reflexively and Fai exploited Kurogane's weakness by darting in and drawing his cloak apart like a pair of curtains.

"Uwaah!" said Mokona. "Super-sized ones!"

Kurogane's face flushed a dangerous shade of red while Fai grinned cheerily.

"Hyuu~! Kuro-sama is a sexy lady!"

Syaoran looked away tactfully, but Sakura stared in amazement. The fact that Kurogane typically didn't wear much under his armour had never been much of a problem at any other time, but now he was a woman, a woman in severe danger of spilling right out of her top.

"We're leaving," he growled to Mokona in a very choked (and very feminine) voice, but the manjuu shook its head.

"Mokona senses a feather in this world! We can't go until we find it!"

"Then I guess we're stuck like this for a while," said Syaoran, now feeling brave enough to look at Kurogane again but keeping his eyes fixed very firmly on his face. "Maybe we should start gathering information?"

"Mokona will ask Yuuko and Yuuko will help!"

The Dimension Witch's image appeared before anyone could get a word in edgewise and she surveyed them all with definite interest as Syaoran explained their situation.

"We're terribly sorry for interrupting you like this," he stuttered, "but Mokona seemed to believe that you'd be some assistance, and... Well... So..."

It was difficult enough for Syaoran to ask for help while being so nervous in Yuuko's presence, but being able to see what Fai was doing out of the corner of his eye didn't make him feel much better. He was still kneeling behind Kurogane as he tried to slip a hand round to Kurogane's chest without being noticed. Kurogane caught him in the act and slapped Fai's hand away, not that it discouraged the wizard from trying again.

"Um," Syaoran continued weakly, trying not to pay the two adults any attention, "if you have any advice you could offer..."

Yuuko usually gave off the impression of being calculating and intimidating during these little exchanges, but not this time. Her eyes had turned misty with nostalgia as she took in their surroundings and said, "I remember this place. I visited it myself once, years ago."

"You've been here too?" asked Sakura. "When was that?"

"Long before you were even born," replied Yuuko, apparently still reliving one of her most treasured memories. "I came with an old drinking friend of mine, who I'll refer to as Megane-san. We thought we'd try a new experience since our sex life was in need of spicing up, and-"

"We don't want to hear it!" Kurogane snapped as Syaoran covered Sakura's ears protectively. Yuuko smirked.

"Well, it was interesting. I'll at least say that much, although Megane-san's bosom wasn't nearly as impressive as yours."

Kurogane was about to yell something insulting but ended up paying the price for letting his guard drop when Fai seized his chance and groped Kurogane with a very happy "hyuu".

"Ooh, I like that," said Yuuko, nodding approvingly at Kurogane's indignant yowls as Fai squeezed his breasts inquisitively. "It's like a fetish manga come to life."

"Anyway," Syaoran said loudly, before Yuuko could sully the princess's delicate mind, "your thoughts please?"

"You'll stay in those forms for as long as you stay in this world," Yuuko replied, more interested in watching Fai molest Kurogane than offering a helpful response. "You'll be back to normal once you leave. My advice would be to enjoy it while you can."

"Enjoy it?" Kurogane scoffed, struggling to wrench Fai's hands away without success. "Which part of *this* is supposed to be fun?!"

Yuuko's smirk turned even dirtier, and Kurogane's blood ran cold.

"No, wait, don't answer."

Syaoran attempted to bring some measure of composure to the conversation by saying, "Thank you very much for your time, ma'am. We appreciate all that you've done."

"If you really want to show your gratitude, you'll pay me in kind for the cost of this call," said Yuuko, returning to her usual business-like self. "Alcohol would be good. Pornographic photographs are better. I wouldn't refuse sweets either."

Syaoran was thankful for the fact that he still had Sakura's ears securely covered when Kurogane started cursing the air black and blue at Yuuko's demanding nature, and only Fai seemed content as he continued to jiggle Kurogane's breasts in fascination.

~~

An hour later and the group had found accommodation for the night. They'd been able to sell some of the objects they'd acquired in previous worlds (although Fai had insisted that it would have been much quicker and easier for them to make money if Kurogane would just stand in the street and strip), which had earned them a stay at the inn on the outskirts of town. It was a small family-run business, and once Syaoran had checked them in, the eldest daughter had shown the 'ladies' to their rooms while two of the younger sons had guided Sakura to hers.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Sakura, bowing graciously to them as they finished setting up the table, the tatami mats and the futon.

"Dinner should be ready within the next thirty minutes or so," one of the brothers told her. "You're welcome to use the open air bath whenever you like."

"An open air bath?" breathed Sakura, her eyes practically sparkling. "How wonderful! I can't wait to use it!"

"Our parents are pretty traditional, I'm afraid," other brother shrugged. "They don't allow the guys and the girls to bathe together, so sorry about that."

"It's fine," Sakura said, confused. "There's no need for you to apologise."

"But what's the point of having your own personal harem if you can't bathe with them?" the younger sibling exclaimed, formality forgotten.

"Harem?" echoed Sakura, blinking.

"You really are a lucky guy, travelling around with a bunch of hotties like that," the elder brother said wistfully. "I can't even find *one* girlfriend, let alone three. What's your secret? Is there a knack to attracting them?"

"Um..." said Sakura.

"I like the blonde," the younger brother announced. "She's cute. The brunette is too young and too tomboyish, but the blonde looks like an easy lay."

"I like the tall girl," his sibling grinned. "You know, the one with the dark hair and the -" he broke off and gave the universally accepted sign language for 'enormous bosoms' and they both snickered.

Sakura wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, nor did she understand what an 'easy lay' actually was, but even she could pick up on the brothers' derogatory exchange and put two and two together from it. She'd never been of much assistance in the past, and that had always worried her, but now she had her chance as the sole 'male' of the group to defend her comrades’ honour.

Sakura cast her mind back to the memories she'd recovered of her home country, and there was one in particular that forged its way to the front. She recalled Touya, the king, and the way he could make an entire room full of hardened soldiers cringe under his glare (funnily enough, that same glare never had much of an effect on Yukito, the high priest) and took in a deep breath as she drew herself up to her full height (a grand total of four feet and ten inches).

She had to behave just like her brother would do if he happened to be in the same position. She had to be strong, imposing and powerful, but above all, she had to be appropriately stern and masculine.

"I command you both to stop right there," she said, deepening her voice purposefully and finding it surprisingly easy to drop a good two octaves. "I will not tolerate any further disrespect towards my companions."

"U-Um - okay," the siblings stammered in unison, and Sakura nodded, striding away in a regal fashion and then ruining her impressive image by tripping up over her own feet.

~~

It soon turned out that Sakura wasn't the only one looking forward to the open air baths and, after bidding a temporary farewell to the princess, Fai led a stumbling Syaoran and a stubbornly resisting Kurogane to the changing area.

Out of the four of them, Fai had been the one who'd adjusted best to the gender switch shock. From the way he spoke and acted, he might as well have been born a woman, and he seemed to be taking Yuuko's words to heart. Syaoran treated his new form the same way he treated every other obstacle. It was a minor setback in his search for Sakura's feather, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't overcome with enough willpower and determination. Predictably, Kurogane had been the one to take it hardest. For him, having to live his life as a woman, however briefly, was a matter of deepest shame. He'd hardly spoken a word since his earlier rage had died down, preferring to keep himself as quiet and inconspicuous as possible, a feat that had been made all the more difficult by how everyone's eyes seemed magnetically drawn to his chest.

"Come on in, Syaoran-kun!" called Fai from where he was already getting settled. "The water's fine!"

Fai seemed to have no problem whatsoever with being naked, but Syaoran was considerably shyer as he tried to remove his clothing in a way that wouldn't draw attention. Luckily, Mokona had distracted Fai by bounding up onto the tallest of the surrounding rocks and executing a showy dive, one that it demanded points for, and allowing Syaoran to slip into the water unnoticed.

Feeling better once he'd settled low enough so that the water's surface was right under his chin, Syaoran glanced back curiously, but Kurogane was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if Kurogane had run off somewhere as Fai and Mokona splashed each other playfully, and was torn between pity and envy.

"Where's Kuro-pon?" Fai said finally, having grown tired of his games with Mokona. Syaoran shrugged one shoulder making sure not to reveal any other appendages unnecessarily.

"Maybe he went back to his room?" he suggested, unsettled when he saw Fai's devilish smile.

"Oh Kuro-chan~!" he sang. "Come out come out wherever you are~!"

Nobody answered, but Fai wasn't disheartened. He rose out of the water without bothering to keep his nude body covered up with a towel or his arms, and Syaoran cringed in anticipation of the torture that he knew was about to come.

Fai didn't have to search for long. Kurogane was still crouched over where they'd left him, apparently having gone into shock at the sight of his own nakedness, and Fai was able to drag him away without complaint.

"Be a good little puppy and let me clean you," he said, sitting Kurogane down and dousing him with water. Kurogane seemed to come back to his senses then, and he gave a rather dog-like howl when Fai's soapy hands began to massage his breasts from behind. "Now, now," soothed Fai when Kurogane fought him, "you have to wash up well before you go in the bath."

Syaoran was on the verge of a nosebleed as Fai made sure to soap Kurogane thoroughly. The ninja's strangled noises and his scandalised expressions along with the near-permanent flush on his face were like something out of an indecent movie (Syaoran knew all about those after Fai had shown DVD's of 'Miyuki-chan In Wonderland' and 'Secrets of the Sex Industry' to him and Kurogane back-to-back in Piffle World), and the way Fai kept touching Kurogane so intimately and with an appalling lack of shame didn't help matters.

Mokona cheered out encouragement all the while, leaving Syaoran one hundred percent certain that Yuuko had injected some of her own perverted personality into the creature during its creation, and he did his best to hide from the proceedings by submerging himself underwater as far as he dared.

Still, Syaoran wasn't the only one traumatised by the experience. Kurogane seemed to be seriously considering ritual suicide as Fai tugged him into the bath but, Kurogane's luck being what it was, even an honourable death probably wasn't enough to free him from the wizard's whims.

"Ufufufu!" leered Mokona, gawking at Kurogane's breasts as it paused from the lazy backstroke it had been doing. "They're floating in the water!"

Kurogane scooped Mokona up and sent it sailing over the divide between their part of the bath and Sakura's with a "kyaah!", seemingly satisfied by the loud splash Mokona made when it landed and Sakura's startled squeak.

"But it's true!" beamed Fai, staring pointedly at Kurogane's more prominent features. "They really *are* floating!"

Kurogane scowled and waded away from Fai while keeping himself as low as he could, giving Syaoran the mental image of an oversized crab with what he could see from his limited viewpoint, but maybe that was just the heat going to his head.

"Oh dear," said Fai when Syaoran slipped under the surface shortly after, unconscious.

"I'll take care of him," Kurogane said quickly, using Syaoran as a shield as he lifted him out of the water and thankful for his excuse to shake the wizard off.

"Hurry back~!" cooed Fai, but Kurogane had no intention of returning.

It was then that Syaoran awoke and found himself pressed up against Kurogane's body - Kurogane's naked, *female* body - and promptly passed out for the second time in as many minutes.

~~

If Kurogane had any choice in the matter, he would have shared a room with Syaoran later on that night, but Syaoran had locked the door tightly. He hadn't even opened up when Sakura came knocking in concern, but when she listened closely, she thought she could hear tortured whimpers coming from inside.

And so, Kurogane was left to share with Fai, but not before he ordered Mokona to literally cough up his sword. He needed something to defend himself with but, more importantly, he needed to cling on to the last piece of masculinity he had left. To Fai, Kurogane looked very much like a small child with a security blanket as he huddled in the corner of the room, clutching Souhi forlornly, and the seconds ticked by before the wizard opened his mouth.

"What's wrong, Kuro-pon?" he asked, fairly dejected himself by the silence. "Are you still upset? You've never sulked *this* long before."

"I won't say it," Kurogane muttered moodily. "It's too stupid."

"I won't laugh," Fai promised, scooting over to where Kurogane sat and nudging him with his elbow. "Tell me?"

Kurogane frowned at Fai as though he were appraising him before saying haltingly, "Do you know what karma is?"

"Isn't that where everything happens for a reason?" guessed Fai. "Where you get what you give? What goes around comes around?"

"Souma believed in it," Kurogane confessed. "The one from my world, I mean. She always said I'd get what I had coming for being so derisive of the opposite sex. Now we've fallen into this world, and look what's happened to me."

Fai kept his face straight as he patted Kurogane on the shoulder gently. "That doesn't mean anything. It's probably just a coincidence that we came here. It doesn't mean that it's because of something Souma-san once said."

"There's no such thing as coincidence!" Kurogane growled. "It's always inevitability! Hasn't the witch pounded that into our heads often enough?!"

"So you're saying that we were fated to arrive in this world?" said Fai, his lips twitching in amusement. "That we were fated to turn into women?"

"I told you it was stupid," Kurogane mumbled, and he went back to cuddling with Souhi.

"Kuro-rin," Fai wheedled, slipping his arms around the ninja's shoulders and resting his chin in the crook of his neck, "don't get upset. It's not as if you're trapped in some kind of nightmare."

"And I suppose this is a dream come true for you," Kurogane snorted. "You've probably always wished you could be a woman. You practically *are* one, after all."

"You're not as accurate and observant as usual," Fai chided, not offended in the slightest by Kurogane's accusation. "I like being a man. Just because I'm in touch with my feminine side doesn't mean I'm itching to get a sex change. I can repair your clothing just as well as I can watch your back in battle, right?" Kurogane grunted grudgingly, and Fai continued. "Still, you were right in one respect. This *is* a dream come true for me. It's the first and only chance I'll ever have to get acquainted with Kuro-sama's bouncy bits!"

Kurogane didn't flinch when Fai's hands went straight to his breasts, figuring that, since they were alone and in private, the wizard would eventually lose interest and wander off when he grew bored with his new playthings. He was merely grateful that his parents weren't alive to see it, although they were probably rolling in their graves. Worse still would be Tomoyo getting wind of his predicament, and that would be just terrifying.

As strange as Tomoyo was, Kurogane still held a great deal of affection for her. She was the first person who had shown him kindness and understanding during one of the toughest times of his life, and although Kurogane was an only child, he did consider Tomoyo as a demented little sister, one with a tremendous amount of power and knowledge and an incredibly warped personality. Witnessing Kurogane in his current state really would have been a dream come true for her, then she could have ransacked Amaterasu's wardrobe and made Kurogane play the Pretty As a Princess game (again).

To put it bluntly, Tomoyo wasn't normal. Kurogane had only fully realised that after the ceremony she'd performed so that Ginryuu could be returned to him. Kurogane had been all set to ride off into war and decapitate a few hundred soldiers, but Tomoyo had insisted on making him presentable first by binding him with magic rings to the dining table by his wrists and ankles so that she could keep him still while she pierced his ears. She'd advanced on him with a happy little "oh ho ho", asking if he preferred his decorative jewellery to contain rubies or sapphires and then going on to say that she'd had some of the farmhouse chickens dyed and plucked and wouldn't the feather boa she'd ordered her handmaids to make especially for him look simply darling with his chain mail?

Kurogane still had nightmares sometimes about Tomoyo, a needle and a clucking collection of bald poultry, and even reflecting on those past events like this was enough to make him feel faint.

"What is it, Kuro-tan?" said Fai, nuzzling Kurogane's cheek and bringing him back to himself. "You looked like you were remembering something bad."

Kurogane shuddered, not from Fai's proximity but from the memories, and Fai moved away.

"You've turned rather pale. You should lay down for a while."

Kurogane didn't say anything as Fai guided him over to his futon and pushed him onto his back, but his keen survival sense soon warned him of impending danger when he saw Fai's sleazy expression.

"Maybe this will help take Kuro-sama's mind off things?" the wizard suggested, parting the top half of Kurogane's plain white yukata so that his upper body was exposed. He cupped Kurogane's breasts in his palms, testing their weight and flicking his thumbs over the nipples, pinching them until they stiffened.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane said, alarmed, and Fai offered him a sly grin.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Kurogane shuddered again, and this time it had nothing to do with memories of a tormenting Tomoyo. He'd always known Fai was curious by nature, but now Kurogane was starting to wonder if the wizard had an Oedipus complex he wasn't telling him about. He certainly seemed to have developed an unhealthy obsession with bosoms over the past few hours (Kurogane's bosoms anyway).

"Oi," said Kurogane, thoroughly uncomfortable with Fai's explorations, "I thought you were supposed to be flaming gay?"

"I *am* flaming gay," Fai replied absently, his attention very much elsewhere at the moment.

"Then what's with this?" Kurogane wanted to know, indicating Fai's fondling.

Fai seemed to ponder than for a moment before shrugging and saying, "They're Kuro boobies, and that's what makes them special. That and they're just so gropeable. I'm jealous. Daddies aren't supposed to outgrow mommies in the chest department until they're in their forties and have swapped exercise for alcohol."

"You're the one who gulps down beer as if it were water," Kurogane grumbled. "And you're older than I am by how many years?"

"That's a secret," said Fai, smiling mysteriously. "But, as much as I enjoy getting to know this Kuro-puu, I much prefer the masculine version. Is your manly self as well endowed as your womanly self? No matter, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. For now, I have to do as the Dimension Witch advised and enjoy myself."

And with that Fai moved one hand lower, snaking it under the light cotton material that kept Kurogane's lower body covered and down between his legs, grinning in delight when he found him slick.

"What do we have here?" he said, pretending to be surprise as he rubbed his fingertips teasingly and earned a stifled gasp from Kurogane. "You see, this is one reason to be envious of women," Fai added, slipping his index and middle fingers inside Kurogane and thrusting them experimentally. "Self-lubrication really is a marvellous ability, and it comes in very useful for spontaneous sex. There's a lot more planning and preparation involved for men, although I suppose having a prostate does make up for it a little. Then again, aren't women supposed to have a G-spot? What do you reckon, Kuro-myu? Do you think I could find yours?"

"Bastard," Kurogane swore breathlessly, glaring at Fai, "I'll get you for this."

Fai laughed airily and then brought his thumb into the action, touching Kurogane in a way that made him jerk and cry out. "Did that feel nice just now?" he asked sweetly, and Kurogane shook his head stubbornly. "Should I do it again?" Kurogane nearly nodded but then he caught himself and shook his head again. Fai wasn't fooled. "So you *do* like it! I thought you would. It's a good thing I get Mokona to translate dirty magazines for me, otherwise I'd have no idea how to please a woman. I've never been with one before, you know. That's the biggest side effect of being flaming gay, you tend not to find yourself physically attracted to the opposite sex. Don't get me wrong, though, because Kuro-puu is very attractive, even as a woman. I'm sure my male self would get aroused by you, and that's saying something, although I'd probably make you wear a dildo first before we slept together, that way I could close my eyes and keep up the image of making love to a very shapely man."

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Kurogane hissed. Fai's tendency to prattle on endlessly about nothing much in particular annoyed him enough anyway but now he wanted to grab Souhi and knock Fai out with its hilt, not that rendering Fai unconscious would be the best method of getting him to finish what he'd started. Fai was right. It was weird and it was freaky but what he'd been doing *did* feel good.

"Oh, I get it," said Fai, unfastening Kurogane's yukata so that he could get him completely naked. "Less talking, more sex, right? I just hope the children aren't following their parents' example right now. Syaoran-kun wouldn't be terribly happy if Sakura-chan got him pregnant."

 

End.


End file.
